daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dot Warner Has Dreamed
Dot Warner started to cry and sob. She told Hokey Wolf "You could not ground me, Hokey. I hate you, AND I QUIT!!" And then she ran away from Hokey's home. Dot cried, thinking that she would get hurt very badly. Rapunzel was concerned about what happened to Dot. She told her parents, King Malcom and Queen Aurelia, and her brothers, Tod and Copper, about it. Rapunzel said "I think your daughter had to run away from Hokey's home, Father." King Malcom called the cops and he said "Hello there cops. Search every inch of the Comeau castle. Find our daughter, and bring her home!" King Malcom yelled. And with that, King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel went to find Dot. After Dot ran away from Hokey's home, her real brother, Wakko Warner, found Dot, crying in the cave. Wakko went over to Dot and comforted her. "I know how you feel, Dot. But do not worry. Your Dad and Mom will find you and bring you home." And with that, Wakko started to sing Dot a song. "I have dreamed that your arms are nice. I have dreamed what a joy, you'll be. I have dreamed every word, you whisper." Wakko hugged Dot. "When you're close, close to me. How you look in the glow of evening. I have dreamed and enjoyed the view." Dot stopped crying and Eddy, Ed, Double D, Huey, Dewey, and Louie watched Dot and Wakko. "In these dreams, I've loved you so That by now I think, I know What it's like to be loved by you I will love being loved by you." Dot felt better when Wakko made her smile. "Holy moly! It looks like they're gonna get married." Louie said. The other children liked the idea of Dot marrying Wakko as they smiled. Dot took her turn to sing. "Alone and awake, I've looked at the stars. The same that smile on you. And time and again, I've thought all the things. That you were thinking too." In the dream sequence, Dot and Wakko thought about the wedding where they could get married in a holy matrimony. Double D was throwing flowers on the red carpet and Louie was the ring bearer. Horace N Buggy was the priest and he announced Dot and Wakko to be sister and brother. The couple then kissed. After the wedding, Dot and Wakko enjoyed being in a honeymoon in Los Angeles. "How you looked in the glow of evening I have dreamed and enjoyed the view. In these dreams, I loved you so. That by now I think, I know. What it's like to be loved by you. I will love being loved by you." When the dream sequence ended, Dot and Wakko kissed. "Are we done with the moment now?" Dewey asked. "Yes, Dewey." Dot answered. "We're good now." Wakko added. "Uh, guys?" Louie asked, getting concerned. "What?" Dot asked. "I think your parents are coming!" Louie said. King Malcom, Queen Aurelia, Tod, Copper, and Rapunzel took Dot and Wakko home. When they got home, King Malcom told Dot "Dot, i am sorry for saying mean things to Hokey. But you need to behave." Hokey said "And Dot, do you promise that you would not run away?" Dot said "Yes Hokey." Dot then married Wakko. King Malcom and Queen Aurelia are very happy. Category:X Has Dreamed Category:Sister And Brother Relationship